


Hungry Eyes (for an Easter Treat)

by NovaRain



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bunny!tony, Chibi!T'Challa, Chibi!Tony, Easter, Holidays, Kitty!T'Challa, M/M, ironpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Partly inspired by a bunny!Tony ask submitted many months ago to my tumblr by eyethefluff. I wanted to wait until Easter time to showcase a cute, bunny Tony :3Marvel fanart: Easter Bunny!Tony Stark hopping along, while Hunter Kitty!T'Challa watches him with hungry eyes. Drawn in chibi style. The background is inspired by the fun colors of Easter eggs!





	Hungry Eyes (for an Easter Treat)

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by a bunny!Tony ask submitted many months ago to my tumblr by eyethefluff. I wanted to wait until Easter time to showcase a cute, bunny Tony :3 
> 
> Marvel fanart: Easter Bunny!Tony Stark hopping along, while Hunter Kitty!T'Challa watches him with hungry eyes. Drawn in chibi style. The background is inspired by the fun colors of Easter eggs!


End file.
